deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio/Duckstablook giddily floats into Death Battle!
Real Name: Derpaniel Ducksta Blook Age: ??? Gender: Ambiguous -------------------------------------------------- In the world of the monsters, there exists several different kinds of the creatures. Including skeletons, beasts, fish warriors.... and ghosts. Though they are nowhere near as spooky as some people make them out to be. Especially.... Duckstablook. Derpaniel Ducksta Blook, another member of the Blook family, left his family farm to follow his incredibly amazing dream... Of becoming a chef. Of course, ghosts can't pick things up, so his career was a fluke. For a while, he lived in Snowdin, to make sure he would not encounter his cousins, Napstablook or Mettaton, not wanting them to see him as a failure. So, he lazed around in a house, eating food, LARPING by himself and generally just saying Derp over and over again. Until... Frisk freed the monsters. Finally bursting out of his home, Duckstablook instantly started looking for his family, only to realise that once they got to the surface, they went on tour. Knowing he could help them by baking ghost food, he went in search after them, until finding them, and becoming the cook of the group. Of course, Duckstablook has his own set of abilities that make him unique. You see, when the Green Souled Human fell down, Duckstablook and Napstablook's eldest cousin, and Mettaton's father, was a member of the royal guard. His name was Terrorstablook, and was the one who killed the human. However, Asgore decided to let the guard use it's magic to his liking.... Except before he got the chance to, Duckstablook ate it. And so he gained Undyne's green magic, but instead of using spears, he uses lightning bolts. Which he forms by crying. Yeah.... He's kind of underwhelming when it comes to powers. Of course, his ability to to fly and his intangibility, which can be disrupted if he is frightened, and ability to make others incredibly derpy and happy, can help out in battle. Other then that, he has done SOME impressive things. He is a master chef in cooking, able to use his food to heal himself if neccesary. He was able to find his cousins, who were in Japan when he was in North America, in less then an hour, and even when he was unable to access his intangibility, he was able to survive multiple blows from Asriel while attempting to train. However, he isn't all that great when it comes to strength. He has about the strength of an average 13 year old, and when it comes to not being dense.... Well, that's the thing. He's extremely dense. Not stupid, just extremely oblivious. But in the end, if any of this little spirit's friends are in trouble or need support, he will always be there to help... Unless it's lunch time. Terrorstablook: See this, kids? This is green magic, from that human I killed a few days ago. Pretty amazing, right? Now, just know you're not allowed to touch it. Understand? *Happ, Nap and Duckstablook nod, but Duckstablook jumps up and eats the soul out of Terror's hand* Terrostablook: DUCK! Duckstablook: Hey, you didn't say we couldn't EAT it.... mmm, tastes like ghost pudding. Category:Blog posts